callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hard Landing (campaign)
:For the challenge, see Hard Landing (Challenge) Hard Landing is the third singleplayer level in the American campaign of Call of Duty: World at War. At the start of the mission, the player is treading through a swamp, in order to out-flank most of the Japanese defense. They come across a downed F4U Corsair, which a group of Marines are examining and trying to remove the dead pilot from the plane. However, the pilot is wired with a booby trap and explodes, signaling a Japanese ambush consisting of well camouflaged Banzai Chargers. If they get too close, the player might need to fend them off. After dispersing yet more enemies, the player is out of the swamp and is faced with trenches and turrets. After clearing these out, there is yet another machine gun nest. A Marine with a M2 Flamethrower runs up and goes prone behind an earth mound, but the player need not follow him. When he gets up, he is shot and the player is told to retrieve the flamethrower. The player then proceeds to burn the pillbox. The group of Marines then moves down a road, and is faced with a large Japanese stronghold. The player is then told to pick up an M1 Garand attached with riflerifle grenade. After clearing out the building, the player proceeds to help out some tanks that are trying to enter an enemy airfield. After covering the tanks, he must clear out the main building and nearby trenches. Once he kills the soldiers manning anti-aircraft guns, a whole load of enemy reinforcements arrive. As soon as a tank threatens them, the player is told to man an AA gun and destroy it. When it is destroyed, the mission ends.[[Video:Call of Duty: World At War Walkthrough - Part 3 - Hard Landing|thumb|300px|right]] Weaponry Starting Loadout Bariwi.png|BAR. Colt45iwi.png|M1911. Found in Level M1 Garand CaC.png|M1 Garand. Used by Marine Raiders and Polonsky Thompson CaC.png|Thompson. Rarely seen. Used by Marine Raiders Bariwi.png|BAR. Used by Roebuck and Marine Raiders M2.png|M2 Flamethrower. Used by Marine Raiders Colt45iwi.png|M1911. Used by Marine Raiders 400px-CoDWaWbazooka.jpg|Bazooka. Used by Marine Raiders Arisaka CaC.png|Arisaka. Used by the IJA Type100iwi.png|Type 100. Used by the IJA Type99 CaC.png|Type 99. Used by the IJA Nambuiwi.png|Nambu. Dropped by enemies in Last Stand Enemy Triple 25.jpg|Triple 25. Used by IJA Gallery 500px-A banzai attacker with an Arisaka bayonet in-game.jpg|A banzai charger rushes the Marines roebuck hard landing.jpg|Roebuck with his BAR Tips *It is usually inadvisable to rely entirely on the flamethrower. It will overheat and cannot be used at long range situations. However, be aware of the many rifles around, especially if playing on a higher difficulty. *When using the M1 Garand w/grenade launcher, go back to the truck to pick up more rifle grenades. Stand around the grenade models to get more supplies. *The tanks can run the player over if walking in front of them. *On Veteran, when shooting the tanks right at the end of the level (the Japanese counter-attack), use the bazooka which was used to destroy the last set of tanks, because it is much easier than using the Triple 25. The player will stand less chance of dying if standing back a bit and get the tank in sight by aiming. Keep going back to the crate where the bazooka was found to get more ammo. This may take more time, but this is worthwhile. *This is by far the easiest mission to get the 'No Safe Place' trophy/ achievement. When one comes across the patch of grass with the hidden Japanese soldiers, there is a palm tree with a tree sniper. Simply rush towards the tree and burn it with the flamethrower. However, speed is key as, sometimes, your allies will kill the tree sniper before you can burn him. *The rifle grenades fly in an arc, dropping before they reach their target. To avoid this, aim slightly higher than what the player wants to hit. *Be careful when using the rifle grenades, as if aimed too low or too close, they will hit the player's cover and explode, as it is not the same grenades in modern Grenade Launchers, as they have no safety distances. *The BAR is a good choice with the Flamethrower, as it is a good weapon due to its high damage, which the player can use to take out enemies that are further away easily, while using the Flamethrower against nearby enemies. *At the end of the level where the player defends against a counterattack, don't destroy the two AA guns facing where the Japanese came from as the player can use them to take out the tanks and troops with ease and the player's allies can defend the player while they use it. Gallery File:Loadscreen sp pel1a.jpg 400px-CoDWaWbazooka.jpg|A Marine readies his bazooka Transcript See Hard Landing (Single-Player)/Transcript Trivia See Hard Landing (Single-Player)/Trivia. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer